


Just. Let. Go.

by SunsetRunner



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Epilogue, F/M, Mirakuru, Not Really Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetRunner/pseuds/SunsetRunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity cried out as he pulled her into his shaking arms, he dropped the hood. The knife wound in her side was oozing blood, but she couldn't feel it. She couldn't feel anything accept the warmth of his arms around her. She looked up into Oliver's glassy eyes and the corners of her mouth lifted into smile. His had was on her cheek as her breathing began to slow.<br/>"I'm scared Oliver." <br/>A single tear fell down his cheek as he replied. "Don't be." <br/>He placed a kiss on her forehead.<br/>"I'm right here."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Felicity cried out as he pulled her into his shaking arms, he dropped the hood. The knife wound in her side was oozing blood, but she couldn't feel it. She couldn't feel anything accept the warmth of his arms around her. She looked up into Oliver's glassy eyes and the corners of her mouth lifted into smile. His had was on her cheek as her breathing began to slow. "I'm scared Oliver." A single tear fell down his cheek as he replied. "Don't be." He placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'm right here."

Felicity was never that type of person to obsess about their own death. She hoped it would be in her bed, warm, when she was extremely old. (Too old). She never expected it to be now, barely 26, in the arms of the man she loved, dying because of some sick man's game. She was scared of a lot of things, but with Oliver holding her steadily during her last moments, she wasn't scared of the oblivion anymore. Looking upon his beautiful eyes, she decided then to just let go. So she did.

Oliver looked down at the broken, bloodied body in his arms and his mind started to race. He could hear Sara crying from behind him, but Oliver couldn't find the will to care at that moment. He couldn't feel anything, couldn't see anything but her vacant eyes still focused on him. Then, in that moment, he made a decision to save Felicity. He didn't care about the consequences, they could go to hell. Oliver turned around to look at Sara and told her to go get Slade's body. They had work to do.

Sara went willingly, grabbing Dig by the arm and dragging him to the still-breathing mess of Slade Wilson. He had been injected with an antiserum which would kill him, eventually; One designed by Barry Allen. Roy stayed behind, yelling at Oliver that it wasn't a good idea, that he couldn't risk _HER_ for the sake of his sanity. Oliver said nothing, just holding on to his broken girl, hoping Sara would be back soon enough.

Sara grabbed a vial from the ground. She shook it out, and pressed the needle into the vein of Slade's arm. He shot up, but in his weakened state, it was easy for Dig to push him back to the roof.

"Whadda ya think you're doing? This is a huge mistake, it will KILL her."

Sara finished drawing the blood, standing up. slowly.

"She's dead either way, but we won't let her turn into a monster like you."

Slade snorted. "Don't you get it? She already is."

 

The world was silent and bright when Felicity opened her eyes. It was cold, and damp, and smelled like metal.

'The foundry', she thought.

A small smile crept onto her face. If heaven was in the foundry, with her computers, she would be happy. Though, the silence went away soon and she heard her name called. She felt a hand on her shoulder, gently shaking her. A stream of annoyance flooded her, and she frowned. She shaking stopped when Felicity squinted into the light. She was alive. For now.

It took a while to adjust to the light, but when she did, Felicity could see 2 faces gazing down at her. The faces of people she loved: Oliver and Sara. She swallowed loudly and it was Sara who reacted first, bending down and hugging Felicity so tight until she could barely breathe.

"Sara, give her some room."

Sara gave Felicity a sheepish smile and backed off. Felicity watched with Oliver grab a chair and pull it up next to the med bay table.

"I guess I have a lot of explaining to do, right?"

* * *

Felicity's breath left her lungs and she sat up straight, pushing Oliver back farther into his chair.

"But I'm not! Dead, I mean. You can feel me? Right?" She squeezed his hand for good measure. "If I died, then how am I here?"

She could feel her heart rate rising, her adrenaline pumping through her veins. She was mad, for some reason.

"We injected you with a diluted version of Mirakuru. You need to calm down, Felicity."

"Calm down? Calm down? You just told me I was injected with super-serum!"

"You do realize this could make me into some freak of a person?"

"It won't"

"How do you know Oliver?" Felicity asked.

"Because I will help you get through it, the Mirakuru will not consume you. Roy and I will teach you how to control it and you will survive. I promise."


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity looks up at Oliver and realizes she was right. This was just the beginning of their story.  
> Their new story.

The road she’s forced to take is not an easy one. Not by a long shot. 

There are some nights when she wakes up, months after she was injected, and she can feel her blood burning up. She finds herself angry often, even at the smallest things. Felicity has snapped at Diggle and Roy more times than she would like to count, about them not taking her seriously, even know.

Oliver gets the brunt of it though, he’s the one pushing her through it, and that makes her hate him a little bit.

 

“You need to control it, Felicity.”

She looks at the bent quarter staffs in her hands, and she feels her hands clench even farther. 

“You don’t understand. It’s not that easy!”

“You need to make it that easy or someone will get hurt!”

 

She doesn’t hate him though, she could never hate him. Felicity loves him too much for that. 

 

One night, after she goes into the field for the first time, wearing Sara’s old outfit (The vigilante had gone back to Nyssa), she returns to the foundry with her eyes burning and her adrenaline soaring. Roy and Diggle had already left, at her suggestion. Oliver sits, stoic, on the med bay table as they leave. 

 

“Felicity--”

 

She doesn’t let him finish because she’s already pressed her lips up against his and wound her arms around his neck. Its like a hurricane when they come together for the first time, heat and passion swirling together as he kisses her against the wall. She’s sure she could push him off if she wanted,but for now, its enough to have him close as they go home. One thought sticks in her mind though- 

Finally. 

 

It doesn’t happen all at once, them going from Oliver and Felicity to Oliver and Felicity because they were already half way there. There are no labels for the first two years, just two people who love each other, together. Its not until news reporters start referring to Felicity as Oliver’s wife that they discuss marriage. 

Of course it ends with them in bed and a ring on her finger. Like it could possibly end any way else

 

Felicity doesn’t take up Sara’s name. She doesn’t want to. She wants to become her own person, and she does. She becomes the Starling, after the city she was forged in. 

 

Felicity and Oliver fight crime side by side, saving their city one bad guy at a time. Sure, there are times when they want to give up, hang up the outfits and settle down, they eventually do, but for the most part, they find their solace together out in the Glades fighting for justice. 

Eventually, they do get married and hand down the hoods to Thea and Roy. Felicity cries when she first finds out she’s pregnant, so does Oliver. When their baby is stillborn, he holds her as she sobs into her pillow every night for weeks.

The next time she gets pregnant, Felicity is equal parts scared and excited. Thomas Robert Queen is born healthy on May 15, 2020. 

 

When they are old and frail, they hold hands and tell their son that they love him before they leave the world on the same day. In the end, neither were scared. Because they knew that they would be together, wherever they went. It wasn’t a goodbye, or an ending, but a beginning.

 

At 4:20 in the afternoon, less than a day after her husband leaves the world, Felicity takes her last breath and finally lets go. 

 

When she opens her eyes, she can see the world in perfect clarity, something that hadn’t been possible for many years, and looks up to see Oliver’s smiling face. His young smiling face. He looks the same as he did when she looked upon him all those years ago after she died for the first time. 

 

Felicity smiles up at him and realizes that she was right. This was just the beginning of their story. 

Their new story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this drabble! It was originally posted on tumblr. (BTW, I'm residentnerfherder on there). Please leave me a comment telling me what you think.


End file.
